Karlof
Karlof is the current Elemental Master of Metal and was a contestant in the Tournament of Elements. A brutish and often arrogant man, Karlof came into the Tournament expecting it to be fun. While heading to Chen's Island, he quickly started a feud with Kai, raising the growing intensity of the situation. During the first round of the Tournament, each Elemental Maser obtained a Jadeblade except for Kai, who then stole Karlof's before the round ended - resulting in Karlof the first master eliminated before being forced to work in Chen's Noodle Factory. Karlof eventually befriended Cole, who was also forced to work in the factory several rounds later. The two began formulating plans to escape alongside the other Elemental Masters and a newly-found Zane. After building a Roto Jet under the guise of it being a Noodle-Making Machine, the Elemental Masters escaped the factory and sabotaged Chen's plans to hold all the elements for himself. Yet while they were able to do so, they failed to prevent him and his followers from transforming themselves into fake Anacondrai. With their new threat growing stronger, Karlof and the Elemental Masters united together and faced off against Chen and his army at the Corridor of Elders. Despite their best efforts, they were being overpowered by their adversaries until Garmadon was banished to the Cursed Realm to free the original Anacondrai Generals, who proceeded to curse Chen's army and banish them there as well. Months after the war's end, Clouse released Nadakhan from the Teapot of Tyrahn. Infuriated over the destruction of his home realm, Nadakhan began trapping the Elemental Masters in the Sword of Souls to eliminate any opposition. At one point, Karlof was imprisoned in the weapon,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/789027807217094657 but after Jay made his final wish, recent events were erased and he was freed. Background Karlof was born as a descendant of the Elemental Master of Metal. While refining his craft in his homeland of Metalonia, he worked as an aeronautical engineer responsible constructing Roto Jets. Eventually, he received an invitation to Master Chen's Tournament of Elements. The Invitation Karlof was among the people with elemental powers aboard the ship that brought them to Chen's Island. While on the ship, the Ninja passed him training with a punching bag. He was later seen trying to fight a reluctant Skylor, until Kai came over, and a fight between him and Karlof ensued. Just as Karlof was about to finish the fight, Clouse called him off. Only One Can Remain When the ship arrived at Chen's Island, Karlof pushed Kai out of the way, nearly starting another fight. The Master of Metal was later present as Chen explained how the Tournament works. When he asked what he would win, Chen replied that if he moves on to where he wins every match, he will get the best fortunes. Karlof was then seen fighting Kai for a Jadeblade, and he came out victorious. Just as he was about to go put it on the statue, Kai unscrewed the metal fist holding the Jadeblade and stole the weapon. Incandescent Karlof furiously proclaimed that Kai cheated as the Red Ninja fled with the Jadeblade. Because of this, Karlof admitted that he didn't want to come to the Tournament. Chen said that he was "sad" to hear that the brute did not enjoy his stay before dropping him through a trapdoor, immediately making Kai feel somewhat guilty. Karlof was later brought to an Anacondrai Cultist ceremony to get his powers absorbed from Chen, who explained that "only one could remain." He then drained Karlof of his element as Zugu and Eyezor held him there, causing Karlof to be weakened for a second only to find his powers stolen. Chen instructed them to take him to the Factory, and the Cultists dragged Karlof away, into the darkness. Ninja Roll After being sent to work in the Noodle Factory, Karlof is shown to have given up hope of escape and refuses Cole's proposal for help, instead trying to get him to work. When Cole catches sight of Zane in a prison cell, Karlof pretends to be tying his shoe to momentarily distract Zugu and prevent Cole from being caught. Spy for a Spy Surprised that Cole is in a good mood because of finding Zane, Karlof begins to wish he had friends or allies that would help him. As Cole explained he would try to free Zane and escape the first chance he got, Karlof had him promise to not forget him and the others. When Cole made his move, everyone cheered him on. Later, upon hearing that the other Masters would pay for his actions and remembering his promise to Karlof, Cole decided to stay behind and free the captives while Zane leaves the Island. Despite being imprisoned for so long, Zane chose to stay as well to help the others. Spellbound Karlof was working in the factory when Zugu decided to put it on lockdown to search for Cole. When all the guards were gone, Karlof signaled to the Master of Earth who was in fact hiding in a barrel. He and the other imprisoned fighters then gathered around Zane who proceeded to explain his plan to escaped through the sewer pipes. Karlof immediately objection to the plan due to how unsavory the smell of the sewer would be but they were interrupted by the arrival of Dareth. Karlof reminded Cole that the pipes would only hold their combined weight and thus the plan wouldn't work due to the Brown Ninja's arrival. While the masters were brainstorming plans, Karlof brought up that he used to work on Roto Jets, but his idea was quickly dismissed by Cole as they were without a jet and were also underground. Zane however approved the idea and sent everyone to work finding suitable parts to build one while he and Karlof drew up the blueprints. The Forgotten Element The Day of the Dragon Karlof worked on repairing the ElectroMech when he and the ninja learned of Chen using Skylor to complete the spell from Griffin Turner. He then began to wish he had an dragon after seeing Lloyd fly off on his. His wish came true after he unlocked his own Elemental Dragon in hopes to defeat Chen and his army, making him happy. The Greatest Fear of All He returned to Ninjago City with his allies and left to protect the people. Under Shadow's orders, he went after a noodle truck: like everyone else, he ended up losing his dragon out of fear and was left stranded after seeing the truck was empty. The Corridor of Elders Karlof eventually received a message from Neuro and regrouped with the other Masters at the Samurai X Cave being one of the last to arrive with Kai, Jay, Chamille and Paleman. There, Wu explained that their only chance to stop Chen's army would be to face them at the Corridor of Elders. Karlof fought alongside the Ninja in the ensuring battle, and when Cole thanked the Masters for their help after they achieved victory, the Master of Metal noted that it was better than fighting against them. He later led the clean up in the Corridor. In the Tournament App Karlof is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Tournament. He can be purchased for 1,000,000 studs. His special power is Boost, making him completely metal. His is also an unplayable boss and has an extra power of creating tremors in the ground, which can deal at least 2 hearts of damage. Weapons and Abilities Karlof wields a pair of metal fists that greatly enhance his punching power. Karlof had the power to turn his body into hard metal before losing it to Master Chen. Even without this power, he appears extremely durable—he is completely unharmed when Kai throws Fire straight at him. He seems to have a background in mechanics and engineering, which is seen in his ability to craft a rotojet out of spare factory parts. This showcases his advanced intellect despite his broken speech patterns and seemingly ignorant personality. He is also very enduring, being able to fight head on for an extended period of time without tiring, displaying his extreme stamina. Appearances Notes *When Karlof uses his elemental power, he slightly grows in size. *Karlof has very poor vocabulary and speaks in the third person due to being unfamiliar with the common language. *He and Kai were somewhat rivals in the beginning of the season, yet at the end of "The Corridor of Elders," Karlof is seen hugging Jay and Kai. *Karlof was the first person to lose in the Tournament because he was not able to obtain a Jadeblade. **Though, technically, that spot belongs to Kai, who cheated to gain the Jadeblade Karlof had won in fair combat. *His former home was in Metalonia, and his job was as a Roto Jet Mechanic. So when Cole, Zane, and Karlof planned to escape the Noodle Factory, Zane made a blueprint while Karlof built the Roto Jet. *In LEGO Dimensions, Karlof, in his metal form, can shoot his gauntlets at the player, recall them, and create tremors by punching the ground. *Karlof is voiced by Scott McNeil who also voices The Overload, Clouse & Nadakhan. References Gallery Karlof.png|Karlof's minifigure 2015Shot.png|Karlof, completely made of metal, about to finish the battle against Kai. Karloff Kai.jpg|Karlof on the ferry, completely made of metal Karlof36.PNG|Karlof captured by the cultists GravisWonders.png|Gravis and Karlof in the Samurai X cave KarlofElders.png|Paleman, Karlof and Tox fighting against the Anacondrai impostors in the corridor of Elders FriendsAtLast.png|With Kai and Jay after the battle CorridorCleanUp.png| KarlofDimensions.png|Karlof in LEGO Dimensions DMetalKarlof.png|Metal form in LEGO Dimensions Category:Metal Category:2015 Category:Elemental masters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:2015 characters Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Heroes Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:The Hands of Time